Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa
by Kyraper
Summary: Supernatural, Destiel. Deannek meggyónandó bűnei vannak, Castiel pedig nem ismer irgalmat, ha gyóntatásról van szó. Készült az anonim Őszi Mini Memés Mókára, azon belül is novemberben, ami a Kink Meme hónapja volt.


**Supernatural, Destiel. Készült az anonim Őszi Mini Memés Mókára, azon belül is novemberben, ami a Kink Meme hónapja volt. A kép nem az én munkám, köszönet az ismeretlen alkotónak érte.**

 **Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa**

A templom levegője a szokottnál is hűvösebb volt, a pap sietősen szedte lépteit. Pontosan tudta, hogy a gyóntatóban sokkal melegebb lesz, így megkönnyebbülve ült le az ott felállított vérvörös bársonyszékben. Gondosan behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, és épp csak elhelyezkedett, a mellette lévő fülkébe is belépett valaki. A pap ajka röpke mosolyra húzódott, majd gyorsan rendezte arcvonásait, beletúrt hollófekete tincsei közé, még inkább összeborzolva azokat, elhúzta a két fülkét összekötő falon lévő reteszt, ahonnan elbűvölő, bűnre csábító mélyzöld tekintet nézett vissza rá.

\- Oldozz fel, atyám, mert vétkeztem – suttogta áhítattal a hangjában a férfi, de a pap tudta, ez csak színjáték.

\- Mi a bűnöd, fiam? – kérdezte kötelességtudóan, hangjától a férfi gerince mentén máris izgató borzongás futott végig.

\- Megkívántam valakit, atyám – búgta pimasz mosollyal az ajkán -, egy férfit.

\- Mondj el mindent – válaszolta mohón a pap, és látva a másik önelégült vigyorát, a hatás kedvéért még jobban elmélyítette a hangját. – Csak így oldozhatlak fel, fiam.

\- Kétségbeesve vágyom rá. Érinteni akarom, érezni akarom a bőre illatát. – Miközben beszélt, lecsúsztatta válláról nehéz bőrkabátját, hagyta, hogy az a földre hulljon, és kockás ingét is azonnal utána küldte. – Sokkal jobb nálam – folytatta -, ráadásul az egyház embere, de ez nem érdekel, kell nekem!

\- Mire kell neked? – kérdezte a pap, a levegő mostanra kellemesen felforrósodott körülötte.

\- Érezni akarom a száját az enyémen, a nyelvét a testemen, az izgalmát a tenyeremben. Ha csak rágondolok, máris nehéz leszek. – A férfi a farmerján keresztül az ágyékára simította a tenyerét, és kéjtől fűtve sóhajtott fel.

\- Ezek súlyos bűnök, fiam.

\- És még nem is az összes – kacsintott rá a férfi, miközben lehúzta farmárjának sliccét. – Minden éjjel róla álmodom, és amikor felriadok, nedves vagyok és kemény. Simogatni kezdem magam, miközben azt képzelem, hogy ő teszi velem.

\- Mit teszel még? – kérdezte mély, érdes hangon, a szomszéd fülkében a férfi farka fájdalmasan rándult meg ettől a hangszíntől.

\- Miközben előhúzom a farkam, becsukom a szemem – persze nem tette, fogva tartva a papét beszélt tovább -, és finoman, alig érintve hátrahúzom a bőrt. – Megtette, hüvelykjével határozottan simított körbe a makkja körül.

A pap teste megfeszült, megnyalta kiszáradt ajkát, a férfi pedig könyörtelenül folytatta.

\- Azt képzelem, hogy az ujjam az ő nyelve, végignyalja a farkam, majd mohón vesz a szájába. - Körbefonta ujjait a merevedésén, hüvelykujjával szétkente rajta az előnedvet, így már síkos ujjakkal játszhatott magán. Felnyögött, ahogy az ujjaival szorított egyet magán, csípőjével vadul lökött előre markában, és nem kerülte el a figyelmét, ahogy a pap vele együtt nyögött fel.

\- Azt képzelem, hogy mocskos dolgokat suttog a fülembe, és… istenem, imádom, hogy ennyire perverz.

\- Miket mondd neked? - A pap hangja elnehezült, kezei görcsösen szorították az ölében reverendájának anyagát.

\- Kis kurvának hív, azt mondja, mocskos dolgokat akar tenni velem. – Szorítása már-már fájt, mozdulatai egyre gyorsabbakká váltak, légzése rendszertelen, hangja mély. – Megígéri, hogy keményen meg fog kefélni, de ha az engedélye nélkül élvezek el, megbüntet, és… bassza meg, vágyom a büntetésére! Meg kell büntetnie, szük… szükségem van… - Zilált, hangja elcsuklott, a pap megbabonázva nézte, ahogy teljesen szétesett.

\- Mire van szükséged? – kérdezte keményen, a férfi egész testében remegett.

\- Akarom… - suttogta hátravetett fejjel -, picsába, add már meg nekem!

\- A feloldozásom kéred? – kérdezte a pap rekedten, mire a férfi hevesen bólogatni kezdett.

\- Igen… kérlek, atyám… oldozz fel – nyögdécselte, miközben kezével egyre gyorsabb tempóban hajszolta a gyönyört.

\- Megbántad a bűneidet?

\- Kérlek! – nyögte kifulladva, a pap mohó kíváncsisággal nézte az ablakon át a visszatartott kéjtől reszkető férfit. Hosszú percekig képes lett volna még gyönyörködni így benne, de tudta, ha most nem könyörül meg rajta, később triplán kapja majd vissza.

\- Feloldozlak bűneid alól!

Ahogy kimondta, a férfi teste megfeszült, élesen hördült fel, élvezete a gyóntató falára spriccelt.

\- Picsába! – nyögte, mire a pap rámordult.

\- Nincs káromkodás a templomban.

\- Baszd meg, Cas!

\- Ma még az is meglesz – kacsintott rá huncut mosollyal az angyal, majd hirtelen elkomorult. – Kifelé, Dean, jön valaki!

Botladozva menekültek ki a templom hátsó bejáratán, bepattantak az Impalába, és Dean azonnal indított, a kocsi kerekei csikorogtak a fekete aszfalton. Jócskán messze jártak már, amikor az angyal felé fordult.

\- Basszus, a reverenda rajtad maradt, pedig arról volt szó, hogy visszarakod, ahonnan elvetted. -

Castiel elgondolkozva simított végig a mellkasán feszülő fekete szöveten, majd félénken nézett vissza a férfire.

\- Arra gondoltam, hogy talán a következő városka templomába is benézünk. – Dean értetlenkedve bámult rá, így újra elmélyítve hangját tette hozzá: - Csináltad már a karzaton, fiam?

\- Te perverz kis rohadék – vigyorodott el Dean, és tövig nyomta a gázpedált.


End file.
